Apariencias Engañosas
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: La apariencia de una persona puede ser tan engañosa que el más tranquilo resulta ser el más salvaje. ¿No es así América? USUK


**Apariencias Engañosas.**

**¡Hola Hola! Me presento: Nekitsu-kuroi15 a sus órdenes. Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia (¡Que emoción!) Wiiiiiii. Espero que les agrade porque a mi me gusto XD jajaja. No se preocupen ya he escrito en otros fandoms: Naruto, Kuroshtsuji, Death Note y Durarara! Tal vez ya me hayan leído. Bueno...creo que las dejaré leyendo.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente que Hetalia no me pertenece, porque si fuera así mi bello México saldría en la serie. Es de Himaruya Hidekaz ok. :3 Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes tan lindos para mi trama que es original.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Chico x chico) Un par de golpes para Estados Unidos. Y puede que un Inglaterra borracho ¿?**

**Parejas: UsUk Franada.**

**Summary: **_**La apariencia de una persona puede ser tan engañosa que el más tranquilo resulta ser el más salvaje. ¿No es así América? **_

**Bie ready...**

.

.

.

El caluroso verano en Estados Unidos resultaba insoportable, así que para olvidarlo un poco Alfred Jones decidió invitar a sus amigos: Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy y su hermano gemelo Matthew Williams, para ir a la playa a divertirse. Y como todos estaban de acuerdo (excepto Arthur porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero igual asistió porque Alfred lo rapto) pues llevaron a cabo sus planes.

Mientras el británico prefería mirar sentado bajo una sombrilla como, el americano se lanzaba a nadar contra la corriente del mar, y el francés no perdía oportunidad para ligar con alguna bella mujer que allí se hallará. Matthew sin embargo sólo miraba la arena, deseando tener más valor para aclararle a Cuba que él NO era Estados Unidos sino Canadá. Cada chico ahí presente aparentaba distintas personalidades por ejemplo: Arthur parecía un príncipe, un caballero educado y refinado, y en parte es verdad pero...si la gente supiese que hace mucho tiempo fue un malvado pirata no podrían creerlo, aparte su sarcástica manera de expresarse no le beneficia. Francis daba la impresión de ser un gran conquistador y un hombre honorable incapaz de faltar a la moral, bueno...basta con decir que el francés no recuerda el nombre de la mujer con la que ligo hace 20 minutos porque ya esta con otra dama. Muchos jurarían que Alfred es un joven inteligente, deportivo, galán y maduro, cuando en realidad Jones le teme a los fantasmas, adora comer hamburguesas por montones y está _'secretamente' _enamorado de Inglaterra (Aunque sinceramente quien no se ha percatado de ese hecho, es porque no presta atención) ah...y es un egocentrista de primera. Matthew al ser gemelo de Alfred sería catalogado en las mismas condiciones sin embargo, el pobre chico no es capaz de hacerse notar por lo extremadamente tímido que es. En fin ninguno es lo que parece.

El canadiense se encontraba sentado junto al joven Kirkland, extrañaba a Kumajiro pero no podía traerlo, porque el clima no le agradaría a un oso polar, suspiró. Realmente el calor era insoportable, y a Inglaterra le dio sed.

-**Amm...iré por una bebida ¿Quieres una Al- digo...Matthew?-**preguntó el de ojos verdes al tiempo que se corregía porque casi lo llama Alfred. Los orbes amatistas del más joven le observaron amablemente.

**-No gracias...-**murmuró. Ante la respuesta el inglés asintió encaminándose a una tienda cercana, siendo alcanzado a medio camino por el vanidoso Francis, que decidió acompañarlo porque quería confesarle algo. Canadá volvió a suspirar.

**-¡Oye Iggy!-**gritó entusiasmado Jones quien recién salía del océano, ansioso de ver a Inglaterra.

**-¿Y Arthur?-**cuestionó a su hermano una vez que llegó a su lado y pudo sentarse para secarse el cabello con las manos, el chico señaló el sitio al que Kirkland se había marchado. El rubio exhaló un suspiro molesto.

**-Le dije que si necesitaba algo me lo pidiera...-**no le molestaba el hecho de que el ojiverde haya ido por su cuenta, le fastidiaba que Bonnefoy le acompañase. Sí, estaba celoso. Después de unos minutos, Alfred comenzó a traquetear impaciente sus dedos. Simplemente no soportaba estar callado, era su naturaleza hiperactiva la que le provocaba hablar hasta por los codos de ser necesario. Y no soltar mínimo un par de palabras ya le empezaba a irritar a sobremanera.

**-Oye... ¿Por qué eres tan callado?-**preguntó. La verdad le sorprendía que ese canadiense fuese igualito a una tumba.

**-Es-es que no tengo nada que decirte...-**confesó tímidamente entre tanto su rostro se sonrojaba levemente.

**-Oh...ya veo-**el incomodo silencio volvió a reinar. _"¡Maldición Arthur date prisa!"_

**-¿Pu-puedo preguntarte algo?-**se atrevió a decir Matthew mirándolo con fijeza.

**-¡Claro preguntale al Héroe lo que tú quieras!-**el entusiasmo y alegría volvieron a la cara de Jones que ya se daba aires de grandeza.

**-¿Qu-qué piensas acerca d-de Francis...?-**tartamudeo bastante pero al final pudo formular su cuestión. Estados Unidos por su parte le miró curioso: ¿A qué viene esto? De igual manera tendría que responder aún si no quisiera. No es como sino quisiese hablar pero... ¿Por qué del francés? ¡Habiendo tantos temas de conversación! Analizándolo bien, era su oportunidad para que el mundo supiese cuanto odiaba a Francis Bonnefoy.

**-La verdad es que Francis es un mujeriego de primera, es molesto, vanidoso, ególatra, tiene el cabello largo como una mujer aunque eso me da risa...ja ja ja...siempre fastidia a Inglaterra y eso... ¡Eso lo hago yo! Yo creo que él es un gran idi-**pronto su palabrería se vio acallada porque algo le tiro a la arena de un buen golpe. Fue en cuestión de segundos que algo o alguien le redujo a silencio total. ¿Un freesbe? ¿Una pelota de Voleibol? ¿O algún idiota que lo pasó a traer? Tardó un poco en abrir sus ojos azules y darse cuenta que se encontraba en la arena de la playa tumbado boca arriba y con un dolor insoportable en el ojo derecho. ¿Quién tenía tanta fuerza?

Matthew no sabía que hacer. Pero es que en cuanto escuchó todas esas cosas desagradables acerca de Francia por la enorme boca de Alfred, no pudo reprimirse ni un segundo más. Y por increíble y extraño que resulte...lo golpeó. Canadá había tirado de un puñetazo al gran Estados Unidos. No hubiera hecho tal atrocidad si el americano no mintiera. Alfred no era ningún mentiroso, pero para Matthew eran calumnias porque él conocía muy bien a Francia. Sabía cuanto sufría, cuanto se esforzaba para estar bien y cambiar un poco. Él era consciente de que el rubio francés siempre ayudaba al adorado británico de Jones, sin que se enterara claro está. Por eso se molestó y golpeó a su gemelo. Pero esa ira se difumino tan rápido que ahora ya estaba temblando de miedo por la reacción del ojiazul, el cual seguía tirado totalmente confundido. La situación resultaba extraña ya que ninguno se movía de su sitio manteniendo su posición original y así se observaban las cosas. Alfred sobre la arena como si le hubiesen dado una paliza y Matthew con el puño cerrado frente a él, su ceño ligeramente fruncido no era notorio y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas canadienses. Fue cuando Alfred Jones cayó en cuenta de que su gemelo le había tirado de un buen puñetazo en el ojo derecho, y todo por hablar mal de la rana francesa. Sus orbes celestes se abrieron a más no poder ¡Sorprendente! ¡Canadá era fuerte! La sonrisa de triunfo bailó en sus labios.

**-¡Per-perdoname Alfred y-yo no quería!-**la voz le temblaba a cada sílaba pronunciada y se agachó para ayudar a América a levantarse, éste sonrió aceptando la ayuda del otro.

**-¡Vaya!-**exclamó Francis asombrado mientras terminaba de acercarse al par.

**-Estaba a punto de darte tu merecido Jones, pero veo que fue Matthew quien te golpeó y no tú a él...-**lo último en verdad le sorprendió. Canadá desvió la mirada, su inocente rostro se coloreó rosado por lo vergonzoso de la situación.

**-¿¡En serio!? Ni yo me lo esperaba...je je je-**se echó a reír inútilmente, sacudió la arena de su cuerpo y entrecerró los ojos. Justo cuando iba a preguntar por Arthur, éste apareció de la nada y le dio una patada que lo mandó dos metros (o puede que más) lejos de ahí. Tanto Francis como Matthew se quedaron perplejos. Eso sí NO se lo esperaban.

**-¡Idiotaaaaaa!-**gritó enfadado el inglés, sus mejillas sonrojadas denotaban sólo una cosa: Kirkland estaba ebrio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Luego se arreglaría eso. Arthur que apenas iba llegando a donde se hallaban los demás, entre los delirios que le producía el alcohol recordó cuando Estados Unidos se independizo de él y se molestó muchísimo. Por eso al verlo tan feliz y despreocupado mientras él sufría por 'su' culpa, quiso golpearlo para desquitarse y hacer que sintiera lo mismo. ¡Y vaya que lo logró!

El americano se quedo mirando el cielo azul totalmente sorprendido...que desagradecido era ese trío, él los había invitado con intención de pasarla bien, bueno a Inglaterra con otro propósito, rió tontamente ante ese pensamiento, ¿Y qué hacían? Sencillo lo golpeaban y aparte ni daban gracias por la invitación ah...y más importante aún, todavía no le dejaban a Inglaterra sólo para él.

**-Iggy todavía tiene fuerza...-**murmuró adolorido, la verdad se quedo sin aire por tal patada pero nunca lo admitiría, ah tan orgulloso Alfred, tan orgulloso y desafortunado. Incluso con lo lejos que se encontraba podía escuchar claramente al británico diciendo como grabadora: _**"Idiota, idiota, idiota..."**_ más de diez veces seguidas.

_**-Que aguante...-**_pensó.

**-¡ESTADOS UNIDOS IDIOTA!-**vociferó por último antes de que Francia le noqueara con un palo de procedencia dudosa. Sonrió tenuemente con cierto rencor para Francis, sólo podía ver con el ojo izquierdo ya que Williams le "apagó la luz" en el otro.

La apariencia de una persona puede ser tan engañosa que el más tranquilo resulta ser el más salvaje. ¿No es así América? Lo había comprobado con Canadá.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos verdes con suma pesadez, le dolía la cabeza y le pesaba el cuerpo. ¿Qué paso? Ah si...el estúpido francés llamado: Francis Bonnefoy le dio una bebida dulce con...vodka, claro él no lo sabía y al dar medio sorbo se emborracho. ¡Maldito poco aguante! Pero ese no era el punto. Cuando se despejo por completo, sus orbes se abrieron de par en par como grandes platos extendidos debido a la impresión.

**-¡AHHHHHH!-**gritó horrizado al tiempo que le daba una patada en el estomago al "intruso" y lo tiraba de la mullida cama.

**-¡Arg!-**se quejo adolorido el estadounidense, que hecho bolita en el suelo, se llevo las manos al estomago. _¡¿Quien era tan malvado para despertarlo así?!_ Una vez que abrió su único ojo sano observo al "malvado".

**-Inglaterra...-**murmuró.

Desde arriba del colchón, el inglés le miraba con mucho nerviosismo y estaba sosteniendo las sábanas entre sus blancas manos con obsesiva insistencia. Y ni hablar de su rostro que se encendió en rojo escarlata.

**-¿¡Qué hicimos anoche!?-**preguntó/gritó claro, directo, firme y temeroso de la respuesta. América quiso echarse a reír descontroladamente pero terminó por reprimirse y lo miro con profundidad.

**-No hicimos nada Arthur, lo que pasa es que estabas ebrio y como Francia tenía un asunto pendiente con Canadá decidí que era mejor que compartiéramos habitación...-**lo explicó con tanta tranquilidad que provocó un entrecejo fruncido en Kirkland.

**-¿Teníamos algo que hacer?-**maldita retórica.

Inglaterra se sintió un dramático de primera categoría. Alfred soltó una risita burlona.

**-Perdone usted joven Kirkland, prometo captar la indirecta para la próxima...**disfrutaba ver a Igirisu avergonzado y más si él causaba esa vergüenza y molestia.

**-¡Oh cállate ya! ¡Tú grandísimo idio...-**pronto los cálidos labios del menor acallaron grácilmente todo insulto proveniente de los belfos ingleses. No profundizo el contacto pues temía que el ojiverde reaccionara y le acomodara otra patada, siendo sinceros ya se había cansado de los golpes. Una vez que se alejó cortando el beso, se quedo allí sentado en la cama mirando a su compañero. Por su parte Arthur seguía sin reaccionar, no lo había visto venir, era como uno de esos golpes que te dejan aturdido, no había respondido el roce pero tampoco lo había rechazado. _¿Qué significa esto?_ pensó abstraído en la nada, al llevarse las yemas de sus dedos a los labios y sentir un cosquilleo. Cuando volvió a la realidad pudo definir exactamente esa extraña sensación en su pecho: Amor.

Las esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos encararon al ladrón de bella sonrisa y seductora mirada azulina.

Y le dio una bofetada.

Arthur tenía el ceño fruncido y Jones los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Rechazado? Aún cuando creía tener oportunidad.

**-¡I-idiota!-**le insultó el británico.

**¡Si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien!-**reclamó.

¿Hacer las cosas bien?

**-¡Explícate Arthur!-**exigió confundido el norteamericano mientras se acariciaba la mejilla afectada.

**-¡Primero declárate y luego si yo te acepto entonces me besas imbécil!-**expuso sus deseos con las mejillas asfixiadas en rojo. Una vez captado y comprendido el mensaje América decidió llevarlo a cabo.

**-Ahh...bueno entonces Arthur yo-**cuando iba iniciar con su romántica declaración fue interrumpido.

**-¡Pero no aquí!-**chilló el rubio**.- ¡Se inteligente, original!-**

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Aparentemente Inglaterra amanecía muy chillón después de una borrachera que ni siquiera podía ser llamada así. A este paso le entraría una jaqueca.

Antes de escuchar una oración más de su exigente futuro prometido, el menor se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó por la barbilla.

**-Si su alteza...-**murmuró con suavidad al robarle otro beso pero esta vez si lo disfrutaría. Más tarde escucharía con suma atención hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de como hacer todo lo posible para que Arthur Kirkland fuera suyo por siempre. Le cumpliría cada capricho que tuviese por ahora sólo quería disfrutar del sabor de aquellos tersos labios.

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado, Francis acariciaba el cabello de su lindo Matthew. Ellos a diferencia de los angloparlantes avanzaban más rápidamente.

La apariencia física de una persona puede ser muy engañosa porque el más tranquilo resulta ser muy agresivo en algunas ocasiones y el más sarcástico puede ser el más romántico. No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada esa es una gran verdad.

**-¡IDIOTAAAA!-**Arthur pego un grito que resonó por todo el territorio de Estados Unidos, y volvió a golpear salvajemente a ese americano tan atrevido.

América odia los golpes pero con Inglaterra como pareja quizás reciba más de la cuenta. ¿No lo creen?

_**Fin **_

**Bueno se acabo ToT ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Ah sí! Espero que les haya gustado, a mí la verdad si me gusto. Tal vez crean que puse OCC en nuestro querido Matthew pero no es así, datos verídicos comprueban que en la tira cómica del manga Canadá hizo LLORAR a América, se los juro ¡Tan cierto como que Inglaterra tiene cejas lindas y pobladas! En cuanto las cosas que se mencionan de Francia no son para ofender ok, sólo es lo que Alfred piensa de él, así que culpen a Jones, no a mí. El golpe que le acomodó Canadá a Alfred es una venganza de mi parte, porque mi lindo Matthew siempre recibió de Cuba lo que le tocaba a su egócentrico hermano.**

**Y las patadas que le dio Inglaterra también es de mi parte lo admito, desde que vi al pobre Arthur llorar por culpa del ingrato y emancipado Alfred, siempre quise que le dieran su porción de dolor. Aunque fuera físico. No crean que odio a Estados Unidos, ¡Al contrario me cae bien! XD**

**Por último la razón por la que Arthur dice Idiota más de diez veces seguidas sin trabarse es porque recordé la canción de: Pub and go! interpretada por Noriaki Sugiyama el seiyuu de Inglaterra en Hetalia, y en ella Noriaki dice Baka 20 veces seguidas y ¡Wow!**

**Entonces nos vemos luego.**

**¡NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS! ¡Se los ruego! T.T XD**


End file.
